Miyako
by slayme96
Summary: Akiyama Miyako is a half-demon with confusing emotions. In her past, she met a young girl that has changed her future, and who she meets. Couples undecided other then KagomeXInuYasha :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! It's my first official fanfic! Please don't maul me if it's horrible. I've been reading off of my phone if it makes it any worse so, in other words, I have no idea what the format is. I use profanity often so sorry if you don't like it. -.-" Anyway, hope ya'll like it:

Chapter One: Akiyama Miyako

_Third Person Point of View_

"You bastard! How dare you!" A rugged rolf demon with his ebony hair put into a hight ponytail, his eyes a welcoming sky blue. He snared and bared a white fang while yelling at a silver-haired dog demon with gorgeous amber eyes, both sending hatred through their eyes.

"Me?" The dog demon exclaimed, "What about you? You‒" The dog demon was cut off by a human.

_'Pathetic.'_ A petite girl thought while giggling to herself.

"_InuYasha!_ Kouga's already hurt! Please don't make me say the word." The girl had long raven hair, layered slightly. Her eyes a deep chocolate brown.

"Say it." The dog demon, apparently known as InuYasha, taunted her. He shouldn't have done that. The emotion in her eyes, it was terrifying.

"Sit!" Something inside her broke. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, _sit!_" InuYasha was in a hole that must have been a meter deep. He was covered in pebbles and the now dead grass.

"Kagome! Why'd you do that? It hurt." InuYasha began whining.

When he was promptly interrupted by Kouga. You _half-breed,_ you deserve it!"

A girl, with midnight blue pigtails with her hair still managing to reach her lower back with white highlights that seemed to glow in the sun gently decorating her hair, submerged from the shadows of the trees clapping. "Well that was quite a show. I hope I didn't intrude. Please, go on." InuYasha and Kouga started at the girl's eyes, golden with specks of blacks inside them, in amazement.

"Oh, how embarrassing." Kagome flushed a very light pink, "Hello, I'm Higurashi Kagome. The dog demon with silver hair is InuYasha, and the wolf demon is Kouga.

"Hello," Miyako bowed, "I am Akiyama Miyako. I am a dog demon as well." Miyako then points to her ears while she winks at InuYasha, "I am also a half-demon, and I'm completely content with it." She sends a death glare at Kouga, notifying him that she heard his 'half-breed' remark. Kagome just sweat drops.

"So, what brings you here?" Kagome inquired while trying to ignore the attention InuYasha and Kouga was giving to Miyako.

"My sister, she's gone missing and I can't seem to find her." Miyako begins stating nervously, "I've been looking for her for months, I'm getting extremely worried."

"Kagome, we have to help. I'll go with Miyako and you can go with Kouga. I won't be a cry baby for once."

_'InuYasha, if you said that any quicker, I would think you actually liked her...'_ Kagome thought.

Kouga swiftly declined, "No, no, InuYasha, I think you and _Kagome_ should look together." He continued with a smirk growing on his face, "I'm sure you two would look harder together, and since I sometimes get distracted, Miyako would surely keep me inline."

"Miyako sweat dropped. "Ano, how about I go with Kagome?" Miyako began looking towards Kagome, who was twiddling her thumbs. "It would give you two a chance to get to know each other better and Kagome looks like she needs a break from the both of you."

_'Oh, kami. I don't think I'll be able to do this...' _Kagome was mentally beating herself, _'I hope I don't say anything stupid while with Miyako...' _Kagome continued twiddling her thumbs, and before InuYasha and Kouga could insist on going with Miyako, Kagome stated with a plastic smile, "Hai." InuYasha and Kouga began grumbling to themselves while going in the opposite direction as Miyako and Kagome.

_**With InuYasha and Kouga**_

"Okay, mutt, listen here." Kouga began blaring in his usual tone of voice, "You can have Kagome, I think I'm over her, I know I told her I'll make her my wife, but she seems to like you more. I'll admit it. You won Kagome's heart, not me." InuYasha was very pleased with this confession only realizing that he did like Kagome. He didn't excatly know _how_ he liked her, whether as a sister or a lover, but he knew he did.

"Keh! It's about time you admitted it, you mangy wolf!" InuYasha's ego began to grow, "And you can't have Miyako either, she already likes me! And it probably didn't help that you called me a half-breed." InuYasha's ego kept swelling.

Kouga laughed at his remark. "Kagome started liking me despite all of the times we picked fights and calling you a half-breed, mutt. I know I can win Miyako's heart. _Beautiful night child, her name definitely reflects her. _Kouga pondered in his mind before thoroughly shaking his head. The heard a young girl scream, InuYasha and Kouga looked at each other, nodded, and split up.

_**With Kagome and Miyako**_

Kagome and Miyako were walking in silence. Kagome would occasionally look at Miyako, agreeing with the two demons that she was pretty. _'Ugh, who am I kidding? She's gorgeous.'_ Miyako noticed Kagome's attempt to steal glances, but she wouldn't look back at her and just thought it was nothing.

Eventually, Miyako broke the ice, "You know, InuYasha does like you. He might not show it and you may think otherwise, but there's definitely something between you two. I was just trying to piss off Kouga. I don't like it when people call demons 'half-breeds'. It pisses me off so I just wanted to tick him off. Sorry if it ended up flirty..." Miyako began to trail off and Kagome was just shocked. She didn't think that her sadness was that obvious. Kagome was very content that there would be a possibility of the two becoming friends.

"Thanks. It means a lot that you cleared that up." Kagome began to smile, "So would you mind telling me about yourself? I know we just—"

Miyako interrupted her, "Well, of course I don't mind. Let's see...well, I'm a half-demon. And my name is Akiyama Miyako." Miyako giggled, "well, you already knew that. Let's see...well my sister that I talked about isn't really my sister." Kagome's face grew puzzled and Miyako continued, "I think of her as a sister, but we don't really have any human resemblance..." Miyako grew a worried look, "You see, her family was killed in a village raid. I took care of her for a while, but then when I was out getting water, she ran off. I don't even think she'll remember me. She was so scared and traumatized; I didn't know what else to do. I've been looking for her for a long time now, but I can't find her anywhere, and it's killing me that she might in fact be—" Miyako cut herself off when salty droplets began rolling down her face.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. What does she loo like?" Kagome inquired. She wasn't sure what this little girl looked like, since she didn't look like Miyako, she wanted to make sure that she knew who she was looking for.

"Well, actually, a lot like you. She has very long hair, although it's brown, and her eyes are a the same colors as your own." Miyako smiled.

Kagome began thinking, _'She couldn't possibly mean mean Rin...could she?" _Kagome was about to ask for the girl's name when they heard a scream.

"Hold on." Miyako instructed as she picked up Kagome and began running.

_'She's really fast, just like InuYasha...' _Kagome smiled at this thought. Kagome's smile soon left her face as they discovered Rin being attacked by a demon.

A/N: Woo! I'm sure it sucks in every possible way, but I still enjoyed writing it. ^.^ please do review :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Holo! ******sigh** I hope this one doesn't suck balls like the last one. Read and Review XP

Chapter 2:

"Rin!" Miyako exclaimed. InuYasha and Kouga only noticing her and Kagome from the salty tears they smelled. Rin was on the ground, eyes closed and passed out with the demon next to her. It was a young dragon demon. It looked as if it's mother had passed away and no one was looking after it. The dragon demon was about take a bite out of the poor girl, until...

*Whack!*

Miyako began running with her speed right after she threw a small black ball of energy that disappeared on impact.

"Why don't you find something else to feed off." Miyako was baring her fangs and taking a protective stance. The young demon backed off and noticed Kagome and started going straight towards her.

_'Okay, not what I ment,'_ She thought as she quickly reacted and ran towards Kagome who looked similar to a deer caught in headlights.

Miyako closed her eyes when she got near and began turning her head back and forth in a circular motion. Before anyone noticed, vines began springing to life from the ground. The deep green vines began growing wildly, soon enclosing the demon within it's walls. Kagome was astonished upon seeing this and fell back but never made impact on the rocky terrain. "...InuYasha?" Kagome then passed out from the excitement. InuYasha gracefully placed a hand onto her forehead.

_'She's burning up,' _InuYasha began to be overwhelmed with concern, "Kouga, I think Kagome's ill, I'm going to take her to Kaede's hut. Stay here and help Miyako if she needs it." Before Kouga could respond, InuYasha was already racing off in surprising speed.

..oo00O00oo..

Miyako slowly picked Rin up, placing her on her back. She adjusted to make sure Rin would be supported. "Do ya need any help, Miyako?" Kouga said sympathetically. He observed every bit of her being. Her short kimono with patterns of flowers in shades of blue, black, and red. Her bangs covering up her face, attempting to hide the unwanted tears. The way her body was shaking with grief.

"No thank you, Kouga." She replied, her voice shaking, "Thanks for the offer though. I'm going to follow InuYasha's and Kagome's scent, you're more then welcomed to accompany me." Her voice was suddenly sophisticated and calm. She began running towards the village which wasn't that far off. Kouga had to go find his brothers to tell them about the events.

..oo00O00oo..

~with Miyako and Rin~

Miyako was running as if from a fire, when she heard the small human girl have a soft moan as she felt her pain rushing to her from waking up. Miyako slowed her pace and walk towards a river near by.

"M-M-Miyako?" The small girl inquired as she steadily opened her eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Go back to sleep now, Rin. I'll take you to the village." The hanyou said. Her voice was filled with care while her eyes showed worries.

"What about Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Lord who?" Miyako inquired before a blur captured the fragile little girl. "Rin!"

"This Sesshomaru does not appreciate anyone who dares to disturb Rin. State your name."

"What's it to you?" Miyako began to lose her temper as she saw Rin laying in Sesshomaru's arms, "How do you know Rin?"

"A question I should be asking you. Jaken, take Rin to Ah-Un." Venom was dripping from his voice.

"Yes, my lord." An imp demon came from behind Sesshomaru, taking Rin and placing her on a two-headed horse demon.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but 'this Miyako' will not tolerate her little sister to be kidnapped!" Miyako mocked the way Sesshomaru talked in third person while reaching for the imp.

"Unhand me, you half-demon!" Jaken struggled to get out of Miyako's grip but no longer had to struggle as Sesshomaru grabbed Miyako by the back of her kimono.

"Bastard, let go of me!" Miyako swore while trying to escape from Sesshomaru's grasp. She paused for a split second once she noticed her how attractive Sesshomaru looked, _'Bad thoughts, Miyako. __**Shut up, you know you're thinking it too.' **_She bickered to herself as the young girl finally spoke up.

"Don't hurt her, my lord!" Rin ran away from Jaken towards Sesshomaru as usual. Sesshomaru only glaring at the young hanyou before him, "She's my sister, Lord Sesshomaru, please don't hurt her."

"She doesn't smell anything like you, Rin. This Sesshomaru does not appreciate you lying to him." Sesshomaru continued talking in third person.

The half-demon half-smiled at the young human, "Rin, is he holding you captive?" The small girl only shook her head. "Do you like traveling with him?"

"Y-yes, onee-san. Can I stay with him?" The girl pleaded with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Whatever makes you happy, Rin," Miyako's heart began to break as her little sister became happier but then more sad after a few moments.

"Will you come with us?" Rin only stared at the ground, afraid of the answer that might come. Miyako only looked at her in shock and then at Sesshomaru for his approval. He only nodded his skull while turning away, making Miyako's heart to skip a beat.

"Hai. On one condition," Rin's face went from sad to happy to confusion in a heart beat, "You have to come catch me first." Rin's face went back to her joyful self as she chased her hanyou-sister around the terrain, screaming as if it was the last time they had fun until a certain imp decided to join in.

The girls stopped playing and stared at the imp. Rin's face turned very happy, "Oh, Jaken."

'_It's going to be one long as hell life from now on...' _Miyako thought to herself, "No." Jaken looked at Miyako as if he was defeated.

"What do you mean no?" Nothing happened but silence, "I'm talking to you, half-breed!" More silence. "Listen here, you pathetic excuse for a half-demon, I'll have you kno―"

**Whack!**


End file.
